Bogstrutter Isle Guide
| }} Book Text I dedicate this book to the greater Bogstrutter families of Ak'Anon and beyond. Long have we Bogstrutters lived in the shadows of our cousins, the Bootstrutters. Today, I begin this guide as a gift to all Norrathian travelers, especially those that shall soon be migrating to my newfound island in the Sea of Crossed swords. Having seen little in the ways of civilized government I claim this isle and name it Bogstrutter Isle, paradise retreat for a future Norrath. Bogstrutter Isle, a World Only Dreamt Of! Bogstrutter Cove: This is a nice little quiet cove, the perfect place for the great many passenger ships to unload their wealthy cargo upon the island. The grand pierway shall be lined with numerous shops to delight the senses and offer wondrous trinkets to carry your memories home with you. Greenspire Wood Inn and Gaming Arena: Never before has Norrath seen the likes of Greenspire Inn! Using engineering feats of Norrath's most acclaimed tinkerers, the inn shall rise higher than the forest of grand Jaggedpines that rise about it. These new 'Cloudbreaker Inns' will revolutionize the business and they can only be found here in Greenspire Wood. Rustic Pond Resort: Feeling like a little peace and quiet amidst the great pines? Just need to escape the stress of adventuring or city affairs? Rustic Pond Resort is for you. Here you will stay within actual renovated log cabins once owned by ancient druids and rangers. Take a canoe ride or fish along the banks in peaceful Rustic Pond Resort. Rodcet Steam Hall: The pains of life in the Shattered Lands can wear a body down. The natural bathhouses and mud pits of Highkeep are long destroyed. No where can one find the touch of nature that will reclaim your lost youth as well as soothe the soul, until now! Here within a cave of ancient druid monoliths you will be able to penetrate every pore with the tingling sensation of the forces of nature. Our engineers will spend weeks fitting this cavern with the latest in steam house technology all for your comfort. Celestial Abyss: Have you ever wished you could capture the beauty of the millions of stars within your grasp? Well, we have done it here for you at Celestial Abyss! Gaze at the natural trench lined with the twinkling of a million minerals. Never has such stunning grandeur been seen on the face of Norrath, not even in the famed Hole of Odus. And for those lucky visitors that contribute the greatest to the maintenance of the island, a free chance to mine for your very own rare Bogstrutter Diamond! Windspirit Round: Have you ever heard the beauty of a bard's tale or the strumming of a harpsichord under the twinkling of the stars and amidst the ancient beauty of a pine forest? Now you have your chance to experience such a hypnotic event. A circle of ancient druid monoliths help produce an unnatural harmony by enhancing any performance. Watch from every angle, no seat is a bad seat as comfortable stadium seating is carved into the ancient stone resting around the grand stage. This is a world class stage set in a world class resort. Spiralball Arena: Here on the island we live to make your life comfortable, but we also offer excitement like never seen before! Here on the island we will create a brand new sport that will overtake as leagues from every nation vie for the Spiralball Championship. Dodgers race along a spiraling strip of land hoping to reach the center and capture a goal for their team. All the while the bank is lined with blockers who cast never before seen spells that produce spongy balls that are then hurled at the dodgers to force them into the tentacle filled water! Come support our very own Bogstrutter Dodgers. Go Dodgers! Pirate Bay: Not all visitors to the isle are adventurers. Many are thrilled by the crashing of the waves and only dream of the excitement of crossing rapiers! We can supply that at no cost of life! Here on Pirate Bay we will build a magnificent hotel resembling two of the grandest war galleys afloat! Guests may do battle in the afternoon with carefully crafted swords and experienced actors. And at night they may raise their grog in revelry only to slip into one of the many comfortable bunks below deck for the night, waiting to wake and begin their adventure yet again the next morning! Titan's Tower: One of the ancient wonders. A titanic column of natural stone juts high above the canopy of green all about it. A spiraling pathway leads up to a grand and spacious lookout. This natural tower offers views like no other, a serenity that is a must see for all Norrathians. And for the thrill seeker we will devise wings of leather that will spread wide and carry you gently among the clouds, flying with the birds in absolute safety. Castle Bogstrutter: This will be the grandest of all inns and gambling halls. It will wipe clear the memories of the legend of Highkeep. Here at the far end of Bogstrutter Isle visitors can live like kings and queens. Our servants and actors will challenge you to think otherwise as they wait upon you hand and foot. Note: Dear reader of this travel log. All these things are going to come to pass all in a year's time. I have already begun plotting out the island's attractions you have read as well as hundreds more. But we cannot complete this land of never before seen pleasures without your financial support. Become a part of Bogstrutter Isle and share in the wealth and pleasures. Bogstrutter Isle, a World Only Dreamt Of! Disregard any reports of orc activity within the region. Our armies are large and have only encountered a few nomadic outcast orcs in nearly three months of activity on this island. Soon our dreams shall come true and all of the Shattered Lands will be welcome within the beauty and excitement of Bogstrutter Isle. Thank you on behalf of the Bogstrutter family. - Bingle Bogstrutter Notes